She's A Lady
by HungerGamesGrimmGirl
Summary: Songfic series, originally with the song "She's a Lady"
1. She's A Lady

**A/N: This is a songfic to the song "She's A Lady" by Forever The Sickest Kids. Sabrina and Puck are both sophomores in high school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or Forever The Sickest Kids**

Puck Point of View:

I paced the my huge room, worried about that one girl… She wouldn't get out of my head! I needed a distraction. I noticed my iPod lying on my trampoline bed. 'Perfect', I thought. I put in my headphones and pressed the shuffle button. "She's A Lady" by Forever the Sickest Kids came on. This really didn't help, considering that this song, more than any other reminded me of her… Oh well, might as well listen to it.

_I'm in love with a girl I hate,_

_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me,_

I was head-over-heals in love with Sabrina, the one girl who makes me want to punch her and kiss her and the same time. And boy, did she ever point out the facts that my family is dysfunctional and that I'm immature.

_I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic and a traitor,_

_I'd trade her in a second,_

Sabrina… She would tell you exactly what's wrong with you; she never believed anything or anyone without evidence that they were right. With her, it was guilty until proven innocent. As for traitor, I could clearly remember the time she took the key from Marshmellow, basically betraying her. Come to think of it, I really should trade her… But I know I can't. I don't have that much strength.

_She's a backseat driver, a drama provider,_

_An instant update of the world,_

Sabrina always thinks she knows best… When someone else is in charge, she mutters about how what we are doing is stupid and how she could do a much better job. She always knew exactly what was going on in the world, a constant reminder of where she wanted to be and where I couldn't go.

_She's a first-class liar, a constant forgetter,_

_(Attractive, but bitter)_

She could lye her way out of anything. She could convince you that you were in the wrong. She could convince herself that she was doing the right thing. She couldn't remember anything of importance. Like how the Everafters had helped her, how I had helped her. And God was she beautiful. I couldn't even insult her appearance anymore. It was too obvious that anything I said about her wasn't true. However, growing up so fast to let Daphne have her childhood innocence had left my favorite Grimm bitter.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_Did you turn around?_

_Turn around_

_Baby don't return to me if you think that I'm not worth your time,_

I remember the fight that had started all of this… I had dyed her hair blue… I know I shouldn't have, but I wanted her attention. We started arguing until tears were in her eyes and she ran off to her room to cry. I felt bad but I didn't do anything. I figured it would resolve it self. That is, until she came downstairs today and announced she had a date with Andrew, the star football player. I was shocked. Not that she got the guy, no, that would be a snitch, but that she really went that far…

_She's a lady,_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with._

_She's a lady,_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

Oh did I know that. The first time I kissed her she punched me in the gut. That was one of the many times she had hit me. Hard. But her going out with Andrew hurt the most. How could I blame her though? It's not like she BELONGED to me. She didn't know that I loved her…

_Take off your shoes,_

_Come in the room,_

_And baby lets try not to argue,_

_Turn off the lights,_

_Turn on the radio,_

_How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?_

_Too busy loving you,_

_Too busy loving you,_

If only… If she would give me a chance I wouldn't make fun of her. I wouldn't prank her. I could be sweet if I wanted to be… I heard the front door slam. Sabrina was home. I took off my headphones. No one else was up and I could tell by they way she darted up the steps that she was upset. The song kept playing in my head. I flew to her room.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_Did you turn around?_

_Turn around,_

_Baby don't return to me,_

_If you think, that I'm not worth your time._

I heard the sobs from outside her room. I open the door and she glared up at me. At least I wasn't the cause of her tears. "What do you want, fairyboy?" she sneered, though her heart wasn't into the insult.

"What. Did. He. Do?" I asked, furious at Andrew-the-a-hole

"Huh?" Sabrina was confused. I'm not supposed to care.

"Did he hurt you? Are you okay? Never mind, don't answer that you're obviously not. God, if he hurt you…" I was fuming. If he hurt her, I was going to hurt him.

"Since when did you care?" Sabrina wasn't meaning it in a vicious way, but from genuine surprise.

"Since forever, I just have issues showing it." I said.

"Oh."

"So what did he do?"

"Puck, I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

_She's a lady,_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with,_

_She's a lady,_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with._

I almost felt bad for Andrew. He was gonna get it form both me and 'Brina. Boy, was he in for it.

"Please, 'Brina, tell me."

"Puck I told you I'm fine!"

_Here I am, there you go again,_

_And we will never be eighteen again,_

_And I'm worn out of fight, and every night you leave crying,_

_And I could use some time,_

_Here I am, there you go again,_

"Sabrina, I don't want to fight with you. I don't want to cause you pain. I don't want you to cry." I walked over to her. I tentatively wrapped my arms around her, comforting her. She tensed at first, but then relaxed into the embrace.

"Why?"

"Because I love you silly."

That got her. She looked at me kind of funny.

_So here I am and I'm dying,_

_And I'm waiting for you, waiting for you,_

_Come back, come back to me,_

_And I'll take you gladly, and I'll take you in again,_

"Really Puck?" The tone of her voice made me know that she was completely venerable right now.

"Really."

She looked up at me and slowly smiled. She didn't give her I-am-about-to-make-you-pay-smile or the I-am-pretending-I-am-okay-smile, but her real smile. She was so pretty when she smiled for real. She snuggled deep into my arms, her head rested on my shoulder.

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So where can I find this Andrew kid?"

"Puck…." There was warning in her tone.

"C'mon. I won't do anything too terrible."

"Fine…" She scribbled down an address.

"Now," I said, "Onto more important things." She giggled. I grinned down at her. Life was wonderful.

**Five Days Later (At Andrew's house):**

I smiled, feeling the eggs in my hands. My buddy Andrew wasn't home… I had three cartons of eggs and ten rolls of toilet paper to redecorate the outside of his house with. I went to work.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_Did you turn around?_

_Turn around,_

_Baby don't return to me, if you think that I'm not worth your time,_

_She's a lady,_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with,_

_She's a lady,_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with._

**A/N: So what did you guys think?**


	2. Misery Business

**A/N: Okay, when I wrote "She's A Lady", I didn't think that I was going to make a sequel. Then, of course, one day, I was listening to "Misery Business" and thought 'I could make a songfic out of this! So… Here we are! This is a songfic for the song "Misery Business" by Paramore. AU. It's during sometime in the future. Charming is the mayor again. **

**Disclaimer: Okay people, if I owned the Sisters Grimm, I would not be writing on fanfiction. If I owned Paramore… I would not be writing on fanfiction. So I don't own either.**

**Sabrina's Point of View:**

I walked on the stage for the end of-school-carnival. It was sponsored b Mayor Charming, not by his will of course. We had blackmailed, erm, talked to Ms. White about it to get Charming to agree. It was worth it. Our sophomore class was going out with a BANG! The stage was loaded. Amps, mics, lights, full band, the works. I wasn't nervous. It was the perfect song to sum up the year. I was up to the mic now. "Are you ready to rock?" I shouted into the crowd. I heard the shouts of response. I smiled. Time to get the party started. I nodded to the band. I grabbed the mic out of the stand.

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top,_

_She's got a body like an hourglass,_

_Ticking like a clock,_

_It's only a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine,_

_She caught him by the mouth_

***Flashback*******

That is how it happened, this new chick, Kayla, moved to Ferryport Landing. She was pretty hot, with an amazing body. Everyone knew that he was mine. We had been practically dating. Then she came. One day, in front of everybody, Kayla grabbed him and made out with him. He looked kinda dazed. Then, they started dating. I couldn't believe it! He was mine!

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free,_

_I told him I couldn't lie,_

_He was the only one for me,_

_Two weeks later, we caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

Okay, maybe it only took two months, but really, we were high school sophmores, two mobtgs is like eight months. Anyway, one day, I found him and he looked really upset. Apperantly, she had been making out with Riley, and he had caught them. I immediately hugged him close. He hugged me back. "Sabrina, thanks" he finally said. It was that small, appriecative smile he wore that really got me.

"Hey, um… I… I can't keep lying… You see… I'm kinda, sorta, in love… With you." I pulled back, figuring he wouldn't want to have any contact with me. He ahad a small smile on his lips.

"'Brina?" he asked. I kept looking down. He put his finger on my chin and pushed it up, making me look at him. Once I started looking into his eyes, I couldn't stop. "'Brina? Do you you mean it?"

I nodded. No use in lying now, the cat was out of the bag. Or as Red would put it, the jabberwocky was out of the bag. "Yeah. It's you. It's always been you. I've always loved you."

The look on his face was giving me a strange sort of giddy hope. He looked thoughtful as he said, "'Brina, I… I think… I think I may… Love… You too." My eyes were now brimming with hope. I was thinking that I must have been dreaming. "Just… Give me a few days… To sort everything out, okay?" I nodded. Of course he needed some time. He had just caught his current girlfriend cheating. Now, he was professing his love to me. I was pretty sure it didn't just work that way.

It only took him three days to figure it all out. He told me that, yes, he did love me. However, to spare both of our reputations we should wait a little while longer. Well, that didn't last very long. Only like another week. Then, we went public.

***End Flashback*******

My smile got wider as I got to the chorus.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I wanted him now,_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag,_

_To steal it all away from you now,_

_But God does it feel so good,_

'_Cuz I got him where I wanted him now,_

_And if you could then you know that you would,_

'_Cuz God it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good_

Okay, so maybe I chose this song to shove it in Kayla's face that she didn't get him. But really, ME having him. Finally, being able to really say that he's MINE was amazing. I planned to keep it that way. I smiled out to him. He grinned back, he knew why I had chosen the song.

_Second chances, they don't even matter,_

_People never change,_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more,_

_Sorry that'll never change,_

_And about forgiveness,_

_We were supposed to have exchanged,_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up,_

_Now look this way,_

This was my favorite verse. And to add an extra emphasis, when I was singing about not changing being a whore, I pointed to Kayla's section. She looked down. I noticed Sam's arm was draped around her waist. Sam was her boyfriend-of-the-week, or couple of days. Slut.

_Well there's a lot of girls,_

_Who do it just like you,_

_Looking as innocent as possible,_

_To get to who,_

_They want and what they like,_

_It's easy if you do it right,_

_Well I refuse I refuse I refuse!_

Even if it pained me not to do so, I never made a move on him when he was going out with Kayla. Because I'm not that type of girl. I'm not a Kayla.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I wanted him now,_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag,_

_To steal it all away from you now,_

_But God does it feel so good,_

'_Cuz I got him where I wanted him now,_

_And if you could you know you would,_

'_Cuz God it just feel so,_

_It just feels so good,_

By now, I was spinning and twirling across the stage. Out in the crowd, I could see him moving towards the front row. When he got there, he jumped on stage. He came up to me and helped my spinning and twirling. I laughed. He was mine. My Puck. We danced around.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true,_

_Not one of them concerning you,_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true,_

_Not one of them concerning you._

The crowd was going crazy. I started clapping my hands over my head. "C'mon guys! Sing it with me!"

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I wanted him now,_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I wanted him now,_

_Whoa, It was never my intention to brag,_

_To steal it all away from you now,_

_But God does it feel so good,_

"_Cuz I got him where I wanted him now,_

_And if you could you know you would,_

'_Cuz God it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good._

The band struck the last chord. Puck kissed me. We pulled away just in time to see Kayla leave angrily, Sam being towed behind. I smiled. My life was perfect.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm thinking about making this a story of a bunch of one-shot songfics. What do you guys think about the idea? Like it? Hate it? I can only know one way!(I can't read minds, sorry. If you're looking for that check out the Twilight fanfics!) Review! **


	3. Love Story

**A/N: thank you all for the great response I received for this story! I love you guys! I know this song is very cliché, not to mention overplayed, but I loved it when I first heard it and it really is a good song. Oh and the little *s show that I have something to say about it. Those will be at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Sisters Grimm, and I'm not Taylor Swift so I don't own love story.**

**Sabrina's Point of View**

I was listening to the radio outside in our back yard one lazy summer afternoon. I was hot, but not too hot, the perfect weather to just sit back and relax in. I heard some song come on the radio; it was one of those OMG-this-is-so-good-lets-play-it-every-five-minutes songs by Taylor what's-her-name. I hadn't really paid attention to it before, so with nothing better to do, I decided to listen in.

_We were both young when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts,_

_I'm standing there,_

_On a balcony in summer air,_

The song transferred me into some other world, a world from my imagination. It transferred me back, back in time, into some fantasy world, back to Puck's time. I was in the time of dresses and balls and prince charmings and happily ever afters.

_See the lights,_

_See the party, the ball gowns,_

_See you make your way through the crowd,_

_Little did I know,_

_That you were Romeo,_

_You were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet',_

_And I was crying on the staircase, _

_Begging you please don't go,_

In my imaginary world, Puck's mom was once again throwing a ball in the hopes that some girl would catch his eye and he would fall in love with her. Of course, Puck wasn't extremely happy about the idea. I had decided to go, much to my father, Henry's, disapproval. Henry wasn't overly fond of Everafters. He reluctantly agreed to Daphne and my request. So Daphne and I went dress shopping. I found a gorgeous navy blue one. I was strapless and slightly jeweled*. It made my fair skin and blonde hair stick out. I loved it. Daphne found a pretty light pink one*. It looked perfect on her.

We arrived at a beautiful summer meadow, no doubt under enchantment by Tatiana to be the perfect temperature and comfortable for all. A servant announced our arrival. A few people looked up at us. Then I saw him. His eyes flew to me, almost as though I had somehow called his name. He continued to stare at me as he pushed his way through the crowd towards me, until I could clearly see his emerald green eyes that had just a fleck or two of gold and a rim of blue. His hair was messy, like he really didn't care about it. He had a pixie-like face. All in all, he was hot. When he got to me he bowed deeply and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes." I breathed. I realized I had been holding my breath. My heart was beating at an uncomfortable rate. I place one of my hands on his shoulder and placed my other in his outstretched other one. We then began a night of spinning and twirling. As we danced, we talked about our likes, our dislikes, but, strangely, we never mentioned names, or much about our family. It was almost like a spell had been cast, and neither one of us wanted to breaking by telling our name.

At eleven, one hour until all young ladies my age who went to balls were expected to be home, the boy leaned in and whispered in my ear, "When the time comes, may I walk you home?" I bit my lip, looking for my sister; I didn't want her to walk home alone. I saw her and looked undecided. Puck followed my gaze and said, "I think she's fine." That's when I noticed the boy who had just returned with punch. I grinned agreed to allow him to walk me home. We decided to leave a little early, so that we could get away from the over-crowded atmosphere the party provided. Before we did, however, I stopped to tell Daphne that I was going. Puck talked to the boy Daphne was with. I wondered if they knew each other. Daphne told me that she would be leaving closer to our curfew. I nodded and headed out of the beautiful meadow with my mystery guy.

When we came to the sign that read "Grimm Estate", I thought I saw the boy pale a little, but I paid no mind to it, writing it off as the moonlight. We got to the Grimm household, a not-so-humble mansion semi-hidden in the woods. I knocked on our door. Harry, our butler, answered, "Ah, well if it isn't the elder mistress Grimm, and with a good looking young man I might add." He wore a slight grin. "I'll go and get the master." Harry then left. I could of sworn I heard the boy mutter, "This may not go well.", but before I had time to question him, my dad came. When he saw whom I was standing with, he spat out, "Why. Are. YOU. Here. With. MY DAUGHER?" The boy next to me was obviously trying to keep himself from showing any emotion towards my dad's words.

"Father!" I gasped. I had never heard my father that angry.

"Do you know who this is?" My father demanded.

"No." I said, biting back the words that were ready to overflow. That I didn't care whom the boy was because it just didn't matter to me. I liked him.

My response did nothing to placate my father. He continued with his rant, "He," Father pointed to the boy, "Is Puck! Robin Goodfellow! Heir to the Faerie throne! Son of Tatiana and Oberon! The trickster king!"

"Oh." Like that really meant anything. I already had decided I liked him.

"And," Father continued, "He is going to leave!" To this I finally gave a reaction. He couldn't leave! No!

"No!" I exclaimed. He couldn't go! Puck seemed to share my idea. He looked at me sadly before whispering, "Don't worry. You'll hear from me soon." I nodded. Then, he left. I glared at my father before heading up the stairs. I only made it half way before I sat down and started crying. When the tears slowed down, I glanced out the window to see Daphne approaching with the boy I saw her with earlier by her side. Suddenly, Puck came and talked to the boy. Daphne's eyes grew big and she bit her hand as they talked. I wondered what they were saying. I guessed I would ask Daphne.

I quickly snuck down the stairs, checking to see if Father was still there. He wasn't. I quickly picked up one of the stones that made up the floor. I turned it over so that instead of its typical grey side, it was brown. No one ever noticed that it was like that because the stones on the floor were both grey and brown. Only Daphne would notice. She would then know to come up to my room. We had always done this when we didn't want Father to know what we were doing.

I slunk back to my room and changed into my nightgown while waiting on my younger sister. When she got there I grinned at her and asked, "So who were you dancing with?" She blushed.

"I was dancing with the prince of Faerie."

"But, I thought Puck was the prince of Faerie." I said.

Daphne laughed. "Yes, Puck's the crown prince of Faerie. I was dancing with his younger brother, Mustardsteed."

I giggled. Daphne looked at me curiously. "What's so funny?"

"It's just we are sisters and we wish to court brothers!"

Daphne then joined in on my giggles. We laughed until we heard a tapping on the window. We glanced out and saw small lights, almost like lightning bugs, but their lights never blinked. They seemed to be carrying something. I opened the window to allow them to come in. They flew in, and I saw exactly what they were carrying. It was a note, and in elegant script it read:

_**~Grimm, and little Grimm too**_

_**We aren't going to give up. We WILL find a way to get to you. Promise. We will.**_

_**Yours forever and ever,**_

_**Puck and Mustardsteed Goodfellow**_

Daphne and I quickly scratched out a reply.

_**~Heir to the throne of Faerie, and his brother**_

_**We wont give up either. Tell us a time, and a place and we shall be there.**_

_**Eternally yours,**_

_**Sabrina and Daphne Grimm**_

_And I said,_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I've been waiting,_

_All there's left to do is run,_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story,_

_Baby, just say yes,_

Puck finally came up with a time and place. I got the note and smiled.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,_

_We keep quiet, cause we're dead if they knew,_

_So close your eyes,_

_Let's leave this town for a little while,_

_Uh oh,_

_Cause you were Romeo,_

_I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet',_

_But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go,_

I wasn't called the Queen of Sneaks for nothing. I easily snuck out to see Puck, and even got Daphne out to see Mustardseed. We met on the grounds of Grimm Manor. Puck and I stay there for hours, talking, laughing, and telling each other our hopes and dreams. I our way, we escaped to a place where only we lived, where we could be together. Of course, Tatiana knew Puck had fallen in love with a Grimm. She had seen him leave with me. She was not happy. To her, I was a scarlet letter, I was the one thing not allowed. Tatiana hated me. Not that I really cared. By this time, I knew I loved Puck. Puck loved me. That's all we needed.

_And I said,_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting,_

_All there's left to do is run,_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story,_

_Baby, just say yes_

_Romeo save me,_

_They're trying to tell me how to feel,_

_This love is difficult, but it's real,_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess,_

_It's a love story,_

_Baby, just say yes_

Father tried to introduce countless human boys to me, trying to get one to catch my fancy. I didn't love any of them. My midnight escapades with Puck were my only solace. I told Puck about my suitors. He revealed a similar story. Tatiana had apparently pushing for Puck to court a fairy girl, Moth. Moth. I hated her even though I didn't know her, though Puck assured me he didn't even spare her a second glance. That calmed me until Puck didn't send for me that week. Or the week. Or the next one. I started to wonder if Puck still loved me, or if… if… What if he had decided he loved Moth? What if he had given up into his mom's wishes? I didn't have anyone to tell me otherwise. Daphne had been sent to Uncle Jake's house. So I couldn't talk to her about it. Father had been extra suspicious of any activity I had, ever since I had brought Puck home. He read my mail, so I couldn't send any letters either.

_Romeo save me,_

_I've been feeling so alone,_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come,_

_Is this in my head?_

_I don't know what to think,_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring,_

_He said,_

_Marry me Juliet,_

_You'll never have to be alone,_

_I love you and that's all I really know,_

_I talked to your dad,_

_You'll pick out a white dress,_

_It's a love story,_

_Baby, just say yes_

One day, Harry (the butler) came to me and said, "There's a young man outside who wants to see you." I sighed, another one of Father's suitors. Then Harry added, "He says to tell you that he still hates moths. What an odd young man." I laughed and looked out the window, just to make sure it was he. It was. I ran downstairs as fast as I could. When he saw me, his face lit up. I stopped a few feet away from him. "Puck?" I asked, disbelieving. Was I dreaming?

"The one and only." Puck answered.

I grinned like mad and ran up the rest of the way to him. He picked me up and twirled me around. Then, he dropped to one knee. "Sabrina Grimm," He began, "I love you more than the throne of Faerie, more than life itself. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I cried, tears of joy rolling down my cheeks. "But, what about my father?"

"I already talked to him. He gave me his blessing after realizing how much we loved each other. He saw that I was growing older. Sabrina, you should go pick out a dress."

"I can't wait!" I breathed. We were in love. We were going to get married.

Uh oh,

Uh oh,

Cause we were both young, when I first saw you

I suddenly woke up. Puck was right there. "Oh!" I started. Puck had this funny look on his face. "What?" I asked, curious.

"You talk in your sleep," said Puck softly. There was something about the way he was looking at me that made me not want to tease him or call him names.

"Oh!" I said, suddenly embarrassed.

"You know, the ring is really pretty." Puck said in the same soft tone. Then he got up and moved away. I took a second to soak that in before getting up and running after him.

**A/N: wow. This is the longest chapter yet! :). I am now taking request for songs. Just PM me or put it in your review. (Let's see some good songs for Puck!).**

***Links to see both dresses are on my profile! :)**


End file.
